The present invention relates to leveling assemblies coupled between the hitch and ground wheels of a towed implement and more particularly relates to those assemblies using a pair of leveling rods.
Towed implements may include working elements or tools which have their operating position relative to ground level adjusted by swinging ground wheels to selected vertical positions relative to the supporting frame of the wheels. It is often desirable to keep these working elements or tools in a level disposition for all working heights of the implement. An example of such an implement is a rotary cutter where the working element(s) is one or more cutterblades.
A common practice with rotary cutters is to provide a leveling assembly including a pair of leveling rods having forward ends coupled to the draft tongue of the cutter and having rearward ends connected to a rear axle to which the ground wheels are mounted, the axle being selectively pivoted by a hydraulic actuator to change the cutting height. Each of these rods must be adjusted separately to level the cutter from front to back for varying cutter heights. Since each rod is separate, it is almost impossible to adjust them evenly which results in all the load being transferred through one rod. This requires both rods to be over-designed to accommodate the full tensile load.